Doe De Hippogrief (lied)
'Doe De Hippogrief '(Engels: Do The Hipogriff) ''is een lied van de Witte Wieven op de DVD van Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker. Tekst ''Move your body like a hairy troll (Uh Huh) Learning to rock and roll '' ''Spin around like a crazy elf Dancin' by himself (Yeah) Boogie down like a unicorn No stoppin' till the break of dawn Put your hands up in the air Like an ogre, who just don't care Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na Flyin' off from a cliff Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na Swooping down to the ground Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na Wheel around and around and around and around Na na na ma ma ny na na Groove around like a scary ghost Spooking himself the most Shake your booty like a boggart in pain Again and again and again Get it on like an angry spectre Who's definitely out to get ya' '' ''Stamp your feet like a leprechaun Gettin' it on, gettin' it on Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Yeah, yeah, yeah Ooh, come on Mmm, you gotta move it Like a groovy creature, Creature of the night In a flight Ah, a creature of the night Well, do ya' feel alright? Do ya' feel alright? Stop. Ooooooh Yeeaaaaaaaah Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Flyin' off from a cliff Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Swooping down, to the ground Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma Wheel around and around and around and around ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma maaaaaaaaaaah Come on, ah, come on, Yeah! Can dance you like a hippogriff? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Vertaling Beweeg je lichaam als een harige trol Die leert te rock and roll-en Draai rond als een gekke elf Die in zijn eentje danst Boogie als een eenhoorn Die niet stopt tot het aanbreken van de dageraad Gooi je handen in de lucht Als een oger, die het niets kan schelen Kun je dansen als een hippogrief Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Vliegend van een klif Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Neerstrijkend op de grond Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Rond, en rond, en rond, en rondl Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Ga rond als een enge geest Die zichzelf het meest spookt Schud je lichaam als een boeman die pijn heeft Opnieuw, en opnieuw, en opnieuw Maak het aan als een boze schim Die jou beslist gaat pakken Stamp met je voeten als een Ierse kabouter Maak het aan, maak het aan! Kun je dansen als een hippogrief Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Vliegend van een klif Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Neerstrijkend op de grond Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Rond, en rond, en rond, en rondl Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Yeah, yeah, yeah Oh, kom op Mmm, je gaat bewegen Als een stommeling Schepsel, schepsel van de nacht Dat is goed Schepsel van de nacht Voel je je goed, voel je je goed? Kun je dansen als een hippogrief Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Vliegend van een klif Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Neerstrijkend op de grond Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Rond, en rond, en rond, en rondl Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma '' ''Rond, en rond, en rond, en rond, en rond Kom op Yeah, kom op Kun je dansen als een hippogrief? Categorie:Liedjes Categorie:Soundtracks van de Harry Potter Films